Ahh, eso
by Dark Phinx
Summary: Hikaru lo sabe. Sabe lo que Mitani hizo. Y quiere una explicación. Fluff. MitaniAkari. Ligerísimo HikAki.


Ps como q'hacía falta hetero en Hikaru no Go. Y ps aunque normalmente n'escribo hetero, pensé que ps podría intentar.

* * *

**Ahh... eso...**

Mitani estaba en presencia de algo único. Frente a él, Hikaru Shindo, el chico más alegre y despreocupado que había conocido estaba siendo serio. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija. Aún más increíble era que no hubiese un goban de por medio.

-Lo ví todo – dijo Hikaru, con tono indignado.

Yuuki no comprendió el significado de las tres palabras pronunciadas por Shindo, pero el tono y aquel extraño destello en sus ojos lo hicieron temblar. Nunca había imaginado que Hikaru podría verse aterrador.

-No finjas – amenazó -. Quiero saberlo todo.

De no ser porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba, Mitani hubiera empezado a hablar sin parar. Pero como no sabía, se limitó a parpadear. Varias veces.

-Está bien – suspiró Shindo -. Dime que rayos hacías con Akari.

-Ah... eso...

-¡Sí¡Eso!

Oh no. Había logrado exaltar más a Shindo. Lo cual, dado el nivel de tensión con el cual inició su _conversación, _ no era nada bueno. Con el conocimiento del tipo de territorio en el que estaba, Yuuki se permitió relajarse. Sólo un poco.

-Los ví besándose el otro día.

Otro _Ah... eso... _estuvo a punto de salir de su boca. Sin embargo, dados los resultados anteriores, prefirió omitirlo. ¿Acaso Hikaru estaba celoso? Pero si Shindo ya...

-Quiero saber tus intenciones con ella.

_Ah... eso... _pensó. Le había sorprendido un poco la actitud de hermano mayor sobreprotector de Hikaru, aunque era mejor que pensar que estaba celoso de _otro modo._ ¿Y es que quién podía resistirse a las deliciosas galletas que preparaba Akari? En verdad, que todo había comenzado por unas galletas, uno de esos días en que Shindo no estaba...

_-¡Tsutsui-san¡Siento llegar tarde! _

_Akari entró al salón de ciencias con una gran bolsa en las manos, apenas percatándose de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando se dió cuenta de que el único que se encontraba ahí era Mitani, recorrió con la vista el salón._

_-Tsutsui todavía no llega. Castigaron a Kaga – Akari lo miró interrogante, seguramente pensando en qué tenía que ver eso -. Lo incubrió y ahora es su cómplice._

_-Ah... eso... - suspiró aliviada._

_-¿Qué traes ahí? - señaló Yuuki con la cabeza._

_-Galletas, las hice en clase de economía doméstica¿quieres? _

_Mitani asintió y ella extendió la bolsa y justo cuando Yuuki estaba por tomar una, la cerró._

_-Ya no haces trampa¿verdad?_

_-No – fue la escueta y molesta respuesta._

_Akari reabrió la bolsa, permitiéndole a Yuuki tomar algunas. Por su lado, Mitani vió curioso las galletas. Eran círculos pequeños, algunas cubiertas con chocolate blanco y otras con chocolate obscuro. Las observó curioso y luego dirijió su mirada a la chica._

_-Pe-pensé que serían adecuadas para el club._

_Probó una y sonrió. Eran realmente deliciosas. Aquella chica siempre estaba pensando en ayudar al club en lo que podía, generalmente con comida. Que era muy, pero muy bien recibida._

_-Están ricas – pronunció con tono neutral._

_Los labios de la chica se curvaron y sus ojos se iluminaron. Al darse cuenta de eso, Mitani comenzó a comer más, sonriente. Ahora que se daba cuenta, quizás había entrado al club de Go por Shindo, pero se había quedado por Akari. _

_-Gracias, Akari._

_Aprovechando la sorpresa que había causado en su compañera ser llamada por su nombre de pila, aprovechó para robarle un beso. Uno suave y corto. Las mejillas de Akari se tiñieron de rojo, y la situación se estaba volviendo un tanto incómoda._

_-¿Shido-go?_

_-Cla-claro._

_Pasaron la tarde jugando. Mitani se ofreció a acompañarla a casa, y una muy sonrojada Akari aceptó. En el camino, Yuuki se permitió tomarla de la mano, aún cuando estuviera lo suficientemente apenado como para mirarla a los ojos. _

Sí, ese había sido un buen día. Y volviendo al enojado profesional del go frente a él, pensó que tal vez no era tan malo. Era el amigo de la infancia de su novia, después de todo.

-Ah... eso...

-¡Sí¡Eso!

Una extraña sensación de dèja vu hizo sonreir a Mitani. Iba a disfrutar ésto.

-Es mi novia – aclaró.

-¿Y tus intenciones?

-La quiero.

Probablemente no fuera la respuesta adecuada, pero a ojos de Hikaru, era la mejor respuesta. Mitani escuchó la alarma de su reloj, se hacía tarde y tenía que ayudar a su hermana con algunas cosas.

-Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.

Recogió su chaqueta, descansándola en su hombro. Veía la expresión relajada de Shindo y supuso que tendría que lidiar con el _hermano adoptivo_ de su novia. No es que fuera tan malo. Aunque dejarlo tan calmado y pacífico no le gustaba tanto. Cuando estaba por salir de la cafetería, se detuvo.

-Y no te preocupes, no haré con Akari nada que tú no hagas con Touya.

Hikaru casi se ahogó con su café, mientras Mitani caminaba fuera de la cafetería. No sabía si ese último comentario lo hacía sentir seguro o nervioso.

* * *

Ps me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció. Y ps lo del final, no pude aguantarme el hint de shonen-ai. Y ps si a alguien no le gusta... ps que piense que Mitani sólo quería molestar a Hikaru. 

Zia Jian!

Dark Phinx 


End file.
